Stories: The Dream Theory
The story starts off with Mr. P making his new machine.. The Dreamvision. From this machine. You can view anybody's dream from Villains, Heroes, and Neutral. Now let's see other people's dreams in the story. Cast * Mr. P * Mad Doc Luinsanity Story Mr. P: 'Man, it's such a boring night today. Maybe I'll build something to have some fun. ''Mr. P looks at a sleeping Mad Doc. 'Mr. P: '''Well looks like I've gotten an idea. ''Hours later. '''Mr. P: And done! My Dreamvision is now complete. With this I can see their dreams and change them, and also I can keep them sleeping. Mr. P puts the Dreamvision unto his own eyes, and then Mr. P attaches something on Mad Doc's ear which connects to the Dreamvision and then Mr. P sees his dream, a very messed up world which insane people, bowing to Mad Doc. Mad Doc: 'Bow to me! Your new ruler of Earth. Insanity forever! ''Then Mr. P takes it out of his ear and then... 'Mr. P: '''It works! It works! Now lets see what's in her dream. ''Mr. P flies into Galaximus' Lair and goes through the window. Mr. P sees Galaximus & her royal guards fallen asleep 'Mr. P: '''Let's try it first on Red. ''Mr. P puts on the Dreamvision and attach the adapter onto Mr. Red's ear. And then turns it on. Now we see Mr Red's dream, which is him walking through dead corpses, especially Dynasty's corpse, and sees the red sky as he laughs evilly '' '''Mr. P: '''Woah! That's dark man. Good thing I put this on my Dreamvision. ''Mr. P adds Mr. Red's Greatest Fear inside his dream. Dynasty suddenly gets up, grabs his katana and stabs Mr. Red in the chest 'Mr. Red: '''ARGH! *heavy breathing* H-How-? '''Dynasty: '''It's time to do what I've should've done years ago! ''Dynasty then pulls the sword upwards, causing to split Mr. Red and spill out lots of blood, and then Mr. Red screams and wakes up from the nightmare '''Mr. P: Well that was funny. Heh heh heh heh. Now then... Mr. P sees the sleeping Zomboss, and then Mr. P attaches the Dreamvision to his ear and looks at his dream. In Zomboss' dream, he is seen literally holding the multiverse in his hands, laughing manically 'Dr. Zomboss: '''AT LAST! I FINALLY HAVE IT ALL! SOON, THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE WILL WORSHIP ME, DOCTOR EDGER GEORGE ZOMBOSS! AAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! '''Mr. P: '''Too bad. Cause I'm going to cause a Big Bang. ''Mr. P adds the Big Bang in his dream. 'Dr. Zomboss: '*sees a dark blue dot* What the- Oh my god... *the dot exploded and disintegrated him. He calmly wakes up from the dream* 'Mr. P: '''That was fun. I guess we have to do Dark Jaiden next. ''Mr. P attaches the Dreamvision into her ear, and looks through the Dreamvision. In Dark Jaiden's dream....she's making a sandwich. '''Mr. P: '''What type of dream is this? This isn't what I've expected, that was the stupidest dream I've ever seen! Category:Stories